Love, marriage and babies
by Demonocracy
Summary: Para Yu-Ri y Jae-Ha el amor, el matrimonio y los bebés habían llegado… no exactamente en ese orden. [High School AU!] [Este OneShot participa en el Reto: Parejas Crack del Foro "El Reino de Kouka"]
**_Akatsuki no Yona es propiedad de Mizuho Kusanagi._**

* * *

 **Este OneShot participa en el Reto: Parejas Crack del Foro "El Reino de Kouka".**

Pareja: Jae-Ha y Yu-Ri.

* * *

 **Love, marriage and babies**

…

 **Lunes, día 1: Los declaro marido y mujer.**

Aquel día el profesor de Ética y Valores les había tenido una sorpresa. Tras la bienvenida y una breve explicación, los juntó por parejas de trabajo.

Jae-Ha había llegado a tiempo para la función, asegurándose de burlarse de Hak al tener la mala suerte de quedar emparejado con Aro, una chica que había intentado todo lo posible para enamorarlo.

Observó también a los desafortunados Ki-Ja y Soo-Won, quienes debían formar parejas con Tetora y Ayura respectivamente, pero que terminaron emparejados cuando las chicas le pidieron al profesor cambiar de compañero.

Jae-Ha dejó de poner atención cuando al fin su compañera fue asignada: Yu-Ri, una chica alta y delgada con la que no solía hablar seguido. La recordaba porque su largo cabello negro siempre estaba suelto con un fleco cubriendo el lado izquierdo de su cara. Además de eso, Yu-Ri siempre prefería permanecer lejos de los problemas.

Él la recibió con una sonrisa deslumbrante, sobresaltándose un poco cuando la chica lanzó su mochila al suelo y se sentó junto a él sin agradecer la bienvenida.

Jae-Ha, indispuesto a rendirse, lo intentó una vez más.

—Yu-Ri querida, te aseguro que nuestro equipo será el mejor para lo que sea que el destino nos depare —murmuró vehementemente, tomando su mano y sonriéndole una vez más.

Ella lo miró por detrás de su fleco y, liberando su mano de su agarre, contestó un simple: —Sí, lo que digas.

Jae-Ha escuchó el sonido de su corazón haciéndose mil pedazos mientras la chica se giraba a escuchar al profesor, quien al fin había terminado de repartir parejas.

—Bien, alumnos, tengo el placer de informarles que a partir de hoy ustedes y su pareja correspondiente estarán casados.

Varios « _¡¿Qué?!_ » se escucharon en el salón de clases, el más fuerte pertenecía a un ruborizado Ki-Ja. Jae-Ha le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa a Yu-Ri, quien simplemente lo ignoró.

—Para ser un poco más serios al respecto, le entregaré a cada pareja un par de anillos de plástico que tendrán que usar en todo momento.

Se escucharon más murmullos de descontento, a los que el profesor no prestó atención.

—El punto de esta actividad no es solamente que aprendan a trabajar en equipo, sino que también aprendan a ser responsables. ¿Y qué mejor manera de aprenderlo si no es cuidando a un adorable bebé? —explicó el profesor, colocando sobre la mesa varios huevos con diferentes caras, ropa y cabello.

— ¿Esos serán los bebés? —preguntó Ki-Ja, incrédulo.

— ¿Podemos comer los bebés? —murmuró Hak.

—Sí, Ki-Ja, estos son los bebes. Y no, Hak, no pueden comérselos. El objetivo de la actividad es que aprendan a organizar sus tareas y cuidar apropiadamente de los bebés —explicó el profesor—. Tendrán que alimentarlos, cambiar sus pañales, bañarlos y hacer todo lo que puedan para que no se rompan. Si cumplen el objetivo y el próximo lunes su bebé está sano y salvo, la pareja tendrá 10 puntos extras en su calificación final. ¿Entendido?

El salón entero contestó con un _«Sí»_ , entonces el profesor les pidió que pasaran al frente para elegir los anillos y un _bebé_ por pareja.

Jae-Ha se decidió por un pequeño bebé huevo con el cabello verde y los ojos cafés. Yu-Ri se encogió de hombros, no muy interesada por la actividad y cuando encontraron anillos que les quedaran a ambos, volvieron juntos a sentarse en su banca.

—Ahora, quiero que llenen las siguientes actas de nacimiento con los datos del recién nacido y ustedes, sus padres. Por favor, no les den nombres a los niños que podrían causarles problemas en el futuro. No quiero ningún bebé Batman por ahí. Buena suerte a todos.

Los alumnos se pusieron a trabajar en las actas de nacimiento, llenándolas con los datos que fueran necesarios.

— ¿Cuál será el nombre de nuestro pequeño retoño, Yu-Ri querida?

— ¿Quién dijo que sería un niño? —contestó ella.

—Bueno, es nuestro primer hijo, claro está; con los ojos de su madre pero idéntico a su padre —explicó Jae-Ha.

—No estoy convencida… —insistió Yu-Ri.

— ¿Qué tal si se llama Jae-Ha Jr.?

— ¿Es una broma? —Gruñó ella— Preferiría que mi hijo se llamara Pepinillo antes de que tuviera tu nombre.

— ¿Pepinillo es tu elección? —bromeó Jae-Ha, contento de que Yu-Ri se interesara al fin.

— ¡No! Déjame pensarlo… ¿Qué te parece Shuji?

Jae-Ha lo meditó por unos segundos, para después sonreír y decir: —Ryoku Shuji no suena tan mal.

— ¡Genial! Era el nombre del chico que estaba enamorada en secundaria.

— ¡Cariño, no! —Gimió Jae-Ha, aterrorizado— ¡Nuestro pequeño no puede llamarse como tu primer amor!

— ¿Por qué no?

—Es el nombre de otro hombre importante de tu vida, Yu-Ri querida, ¿No quieres que me ponga celoso, cierto? —Preguntó Jae-Ha, abrazando al bebé huevo.

—Jae-Ha, en primer lugar no estamos casados realmente, y en segundo lugar dijiste que te gustaba el nombre. ¿Cuál es el problema? —contestó Yuri, sin dejar de escribir sus datos en el papel.

—Ya no me gusta. Es un nombre horrible. Y presuntuoso. No me gusta para nada —dijo Jae-Ha, cruzando los brazos y mostrando que no cambiaría de opinión.

— ¡Bien! Su nombre será Taro. Ryoku Taro. ¿Por qué? Porque significa buen hijo y es todo lo que necesitamos. Nacido el 3 de mayo, pesando quizá 5 gramos, no estoy segura… ¿Jae-Ha? ¿Estás bien?

El peliverde estaba recargado en la mesa, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Al escuchar su nombre miró a Yu-Ri con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Yu-Ri, cariño, me has hecho el hombre más feliz —sonrió, tomando la mano de la chica otra vez—. No sólo aceptaste ser mi esposa, haciéndome increíblemente dichoso…

—Yo no acepté —susurró Yu-Ri.

—Si no que también me diste a mi primer y hermoso hijo justo un día antes de mi cumpleaños. Querida, ¡No podrías hacerme más feliz! —suspiró él, limpiándose las lágrimas.

Yu-Ri suspiró también, deteniéndose un momento para mirar a su alrededor. Observó a la pareja de Soo-Won y Ki-Ja, quienes discutían para decidir cuál de los nombres de sus dos padres seria el que llevara su hijo. Hak y Aro peleaban, ya que la chica no quería que su hija se llamara _Yona_ , mientras que la bestia del trueno amenazaba con que si la pequeña tenía otro nombre, él se la comería cuando la madre se distrajera.

Entre el caos de parejas que era su salón, las únicas que parecían haber terminado la tarea eran Ayura y Tetora. Yu-Ri no estaba sorprendida, ellas eran el equipo perfecto.

Yu-Ri se dio cuenta de que su compañero no era tan malo en comparación, incluso, aunque no fuera a admitirlo, se estaba divirtiendo un poco.

—Entonces, Yu-Ri querida, ¿Viviremos en mi casa o en la tuya?

Con otro suspiró, Yu-Ri decidió que sería una _larga_ semana.

…

 **Martes, día 2: Papá primerizo.**

Gracias a sus habilidades de organización, Yu-Ri planeó rápidamente un horario de cuidado del bebé. Un padre se encargaría de cuidarlo en horas escolares, mientras que otro lo cuidaría cuando las clases terminaran. Para evitar desigualdades se turnarían para que ambos lo cuidaran igualmente tanto en casa como en la escuela.

También sería posible llamar al otro padre para pedir ayuda en caso de que hubiera algún problema. La tarde anterior había sido el turno de Jae-Ha de cuidar a Taro, por lo que cuando terminaron las clases, el pequeño bebé huevo paso a manos de Yu-Ri.

—Recuerda darle de comer cada cuatro horas y bañarlo antes de dormir. No es tan ruidoso y molesto como pensé, es un buen niño. ¡Oh! Por cierto, le cosí estos cambios de ropa. Espero que la pasen bien —sonrió Jae-Ha, pasándole al bebé junto con una bolsa llena de ropa miniatura.

Yu-Ri lo miró con sorpresa.

— ¿No crees que te lo estás tomando demasiado en serio, Jae-Ha?

— ¡Claro que lo hago! Yu-Ri querida, tú y mi Taro son lo más importante de…

— ¡De acuerdo! ¡Hasta mañana, Jae-Ha! —se despidió ella, dejando a un temeroso y preocupado chico atrás.

Jae-Ha le mandó varios mensajes durante la tarde, a los que Yu-Ri sólo contestó apagando su celular.

…

 **Miércoles, día 3: Adaptándose al (huevo) bebé.**

A la mañana siguiente, Jae-Ha la estaba esperando afuera de su primera clase, la cual no compartían.

— ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Cómo la pasaron? ¿Te dio problemas el pequeño Taro? —Preguntó Jae-Ha rápidamente.

—Nos fue bien, Taro no lloró en toda la noche —bromeó ella.

— ¡Ese es mi chico! Yu-Ri querida, ¿Te importaría si yo lo cuido durante las clases?

—No, no me molestaría. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te ocuparás más tarde? —preguntó Yu-Ri con interés.

—No —sonrió Jae-Ha—, es sólo que… extraño al pequeño Taro.

— ¡Ve a clase ahora! No cambiaré mi turno contigo a menos de que sea algo realmente importante.

—Yu-Ri cariño, no peleemos frente al bebé —rogó Jae-Ha.

Con enojo, Yu-Ri entró a clase, ignorando la extraña actitud de Jae-Ha.

…

Después de entregarle el bebé a Jae-Ha a la salida, Yu-Ri fue a casa a dedicarse a sus tareas y a estudiar un poco. Cuando terminó sus deberes, se recompensó viendo una película en la televisión.

A mitad de la película recibió un mensaje de Jae-Ha. al abrirlo se encontró fotos de él con Taro en un parque, con el simple mensaje de "Llevando al bebé a pasear."

Con una sonrisa, Yu-Ri contestó el mensaje, convencida de que su compañero no era tan malo.

…

 **Jueves, día 4: Problemas en el paraíso.**

Su compañero era el _peor._

Aquella mañana Jae-Ha la había recibido con la noticia de que el pequeño Taro se había perdido. Yu-Ri había deseado ahorcarlo con la manguera de bomberos que habían tenido cerca, pero juntos decidieron mantener la calma y disimular durante las clases.

Lo más difícil de disimular habían sido las ganas de encenderle fuego cada que lo veía, pero gracias a que ese día no tenían clase con el profesor de Valores, mentir no fue tan complicado.

Tan pronto como el timbre de salida sonó, Yu-Ri arrastró a Jae-Ha a su casa, que era el último lugar donde había visto al pobre Taro.

—Tengo la sospecha de que mi papá se lo comió —admitió Jae-Ha, apenado, una vez que llegaron a su hogar.

— ¿Se comió un huevo con cara, cabello y ropa? ¿No le advertiste que era una tarea?

— ¡Lo hice, Yu-Ri querida!

—No vuelvas a llamarme así a menos que desees que te ahorque con tu propio cabello —amenazó ella, sin humor para bromas.

— ¡Prometo que encontraré a nuestro pequeño Taro para que nuestro matrimonio vuelva a ser como antes!

—Jae-Ha, te prometo que si no lo encuentras, yo misma me encargaré de convertirme en viuda —gruñó ella.

Con una sonrisa que realmente no debía estar en su cara, Jae-Ha le contó todo lo que había hecho el día anterior con el bebé hasta el momento en que le perdió la pista.

Buscaron en la sala y la cocina sin encontrar nada. Jae-Ha entonces ofreció que buscaran en su habitación, causando que las mejillas de Yu-Ri enrojecieran levemente.

—Vamos, Yu-Ri querida, no te haré nada que no te guste —aseguro Jae-Ha, guiñándole un ojo.

Cuando ella se preparaba para descargar un poco de su frustración en él, la puerta de su casa se abrió, dejando entrar a un chico similar a Jae-Ha, pero mayor.

—Oh, hermanito, ¿Interrumpo algo? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

Yu-Ri notó que el humor siempre optimista de Jae-Ha pareció desaparecer al instante en que su hermano llegó.

—Sí, Garou, interrumpes. Ve a encerrarte en tu cueva.

—No seas mal educado, ¿Quién es esta chica?

—Yu-Ri —contestó ella, sin comprender la pelea de testosterona frente a ella—. Vine a ayudar a Jae-Ha a buscar…

— ¿Yu-Ri, eh? Tu novia es muy linda, Jae, tuviste suerte de que se interesara en ti —se burló Garou.

—No soy… su novia —murmuró Yu-Ri, aun así el hermano logró escuchar.

— ¡Auch! Rechazo. No siempre se gana, hermanito. Te salvaste de una grande, _Yuli_ —Jae-Ha se abalanzó sobre él, ante lo que Garou sacó al pequeño Taro de su bolsa— ¡Cuidado, Jae! ¡Lastimarás a tu hijo!

— ¡Taro! —suspiró Yu-Ri, aliviada.

—El tío Garou decidió ir a dar un paseo con su adorable eh… sobrino —explicó el hermano con el pequeño huevo aun en sus manos.

—Dámelo, Garou —gruñó Jae-Ha.

—Tendrás que darme algo a cambio, Jae.

— ¿Disculpa? —Dijo Yu-Ri— sé que tienes que jugar al hermano molesto, pero ese huevo que tienes en tus manos podría salvarme de sacar una calificación terrible. Entonces, por favor, quiero que me lo des.

Ambos hermanos la miraron, confundidos. Yu-Ri suspiró con exasperación.

— ¡No bromeo! ¡Ya soporté lo suficientemente a tu hermano por esta semana como para que un desconocido llegué y eche a perder mi esfuerzo! Por favor, no intento ser grosera, pero si no me das al pequeño te juro que no descansaré hasta vengarme.

Garou la miró unos segundos en silencio y después le entregó el huevo, Yu-Ri sonrió con alivió y agregó: —Por favor, pueden jugar a los hermanitos todo lo que quieran siempre y cuando no metan a Taro en eso. Sólo así ya no los molestaré.

Ella tomó sus cosas y se despidió de ambos con una sonrisa, obviamente con mejor humor. Tras unos minutos de silencio luego que ella se fue, Garou miró a su hermano.

—Me agrada —declaró, antes de caminar hacia su habitación—. ¿Qué tan malo es robarle la novia a tu hermano?

— ¡Como si pudieras! —Contestó Jae-Ha, observando la puerta con por la que había salido Yu-Ri con una sonrisa.

…

 **Viernes, día 5: Planes en familia.**

Yu-Ri había estado indecisa sobre permitirle a Jae-Ha cuidar a Taro otra vez, después de todo no sabía que tan confiable era su hermano.

—Sólo esta celoso de que no le puse su nombre a nuestro bebé —explicó él.

—Nunca lo propusiste, Jae-Ha.

— ¡Jamás le pondría su nombre a nuestro hijo! —Dijo, horrorizado— De cualquier modo, no molestará más. Lo atemorizaste lo suficiente.

—Me alegra —aceptó Yu-Ri.

—Aún así, sólo nos quedan tres días para terminar con esto. Y como mañana no te veré en la escuela, ¿Qué te parece si hacemos el intercambio en una heladería? Y aprovechamos para comer en familia.

Yu-Ri no tenía nada más divertido que hacer, además nunca podía negarse a la idea de un buen helado.

—Suena bien, Jae-Ha —aceptó.

Con emoción, él agregó: —Y el domingo podemos visitar la playa, después de todo es nuestro último día de matrimonio.

—No estoy segura de que la playa sea el lugar adecuado para el beb-¡huevo!

—Yu-Ri querida —rogó él—, es nuestro último día con el pequeño Taro antes de que el profesor se lo desayune. Una visita a la playa es lo menos que se merece.

—De acuerdo —dijo, no pudiendo resistirse a su lógica. Jae-Ha le dedicó otra sonrisa antes de despedirse con la mano.

— ¡Es una cita! —declaró, antes de correr hacia su hogar con Taro a su cuidado, dejando una congelada Yu-Ri atrás.

…

 **Sábado, día 6: La primera cita de mamá y papá.**

Jugando con su anillo falso, Yu-Ri se preguntó si eso realmente había sido una buena idea. Había estado de acuerdo con todo el asunto hasta que Jae-Ha lo había arruinado con eso de la _cita._ Yu-Ri no sabía si podía enfadarse con él por eso.

—Oye, Yu-Ri querida, creí que por ser nuestra primera cita usarías un vestido lindo.

—Jamás usaría un vestido para ti, Jae-Ha —dijo ella, quedándose callada al ver que él usaba una camisa formal y pantalones oscuros. Yu-Ri se arrepintió de haber decidido usar unos pantalones y una blusa cualquiera.

—Auch, no dejas de lastimar mi corazón —sonrió él.

—Dijiste que sólo comeríamos helado, Jae-Ha.

—Lo sé, eso haremos, cariño. Sólo creí que debía esforzarme un poco para ir a ver a mi esposa.

Con un suspiro, Yu-Ri tomó al pequeño Taro de las manos de Jae-Ha y comenzó a caminar hacia la heladería.

—Deja de decir eso y vamos por mi helado. Muero de calor.

Jae-Ha la siguió obedientemente y ambos ordenaron un helado doble. El de Jae-Ha era de chocolate con chocolate, mientras que el de Yu-Ri era de yogur fresa con pay de limón. Ambos hicieron gestos de desagrado ante la elección del otro, para después sentarse en una de las mesas del pequeño lugar.

Transcurrieron algunos momentos comiendo en silencio, hasta que a Jae-Ha se le ocurrió jugar 20 preguntas.

—Sé que es típico, pero nos ayudará a conocernos mejor, Yu-Ri querida. Para no complicarnos inventando las preguntas desde cero, traje estos papelitos con algunas opciones que podemos usar.

No muy convencida, Yu-Ri intentó que hicieran otra cosa, sin embargo, Jae-Ha la hizo caer diciéndole: —Te dejaré preguntarme primero, Yu-Ri.

Mordiendo el anzuelo, ella tomó un papelito y lo abrió, leyendo: —Si mañana te pudieras levantar disfrutando de una habilidad o cualidad nueva, ¿Cuál sería?

—Volar —contestó Jae-Ha, sin dudarlo ni un segundo—. Así podría ir a cualquier lugar cuando quisiera. ¡Mi turno!

—Eso no fue tan difícil —se quejó ella mientras él revolvía los papeles y elegía uno.

— ¡Claro que lo fue, cariño! Mi pregunta es: ¿Cuánto te ha pagado mi madre para que vengas?

—No lo suficiente, Jae-Ha, no lo suficiente.

— ¡No eres divertida, Yu-Ri! Es tu turno —dijo él, con un puchero.

— ¿Google Chrome o Internet Explorer? —leyó ella.

—Google Chrome, por supuesto.

—Tus preguntas son terribles, Jae-Ha.

— ¡Oye! Me esforcé mucho haciéndolas. De cualquier modo, no son obligatorias, puedes preguntar lo que sea.

—Bien. Es tu turno —dijo Yu-Ri, intentando salvar su helado de derretirse.

— ¿Si te bajo las estrellas, tú harás lo mismo _con_ …? De acuerdo, son terribles. Déjame pensar algo qué preguntarte —aceptó él—. ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

—Café —dijo ella—. Porque me recuerda a mi padre y él es mi mejor amigo.

—Interesante —sonrió Jae-Ha.

— ¡Mi turno! ¿Cuál es tu lugar favorito para pasar el tiempo?

—La playa —contestó él, otra vez sin dudar.

— ¿La playa? —insistió ella, queriendo saber sus razones.

—Sí, tengo amigos piratas así que… —bromeó él.

—Y yo soy amiga de Peter Pan —sonrió ella—. Tu turno.

El intercambio de preguntas no se detuvo hasta algunas horas después, cuando Yu-Ri tuvo que interrumpir el juego e irse a casa antes de que se hiciera más tarde.

— ¡Promete que continuaremos mañana en la playa, Yu-Ri querida! —Insistió Jae-Ha.

—De acuerdo, lo prometo. ¡Nos vemos mañana Jae-Ha! —se despidió, llevándose al pequeño Taro consigo, contenta por haberse divertido tanto aunque no lo había esperado.

…

 **Domingo, día 7: (No tan) Primero llega el amor.**

—Lamento que tu plan de ir a la playa se arruinara —dijo Yu-Ri, cuando ambos tuvieron que refugiarse en un café debido a la inesperada lluvia.

—No es tan malo, Yu-Ri querida, siempre tendré la oportunidad de verte en traje de baño otro día.

Ella no contestó a su comentario, aceptando que aunque su camisa sin mangas y pantalones cortos no eran apropiados para el clima que los sorprendió, Jae-Ha se veía bien. Y tampoco le molestaba la idea de verlo sin uniforme cualquier otro día.

Ambos ordenaron cafés y pastelillos para pasar el rato, incluso aunque su plan se había estropeado no estaban dispuestos a desperdiciar el día.

— ¿Continuamos con lo de ayer? —sugirió Jae-Ha, una vez que tuvieron sus bocadillos frente a ellos.

—De acuerdo —murmuró Yu-Ri, haciendo todo lo posible por no ruborizarse— ¿De quién era el turno?

—Mío, Yu-Ri querida. Sé que quizá es un poco rápido, pero quiero preguntarlo desde hace mucho. Dime, ¿Por qué intentabas tanto alejarte de mí al principio?

Yu-Ri había tenido la esperanza de que el no fuera tan atrevido para preguntar _eso,_ sin embargo lo había hecho.

—Bien. Verás… tienes esa fama de rompecorazones en la escuela, todas las chicas me han advertido sobre ti, incluso antes de que comenzara esta tarea.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó Jae-Ha, con una sonrisa.

—Sí, todas piensan que si te dan la oportunidad les romperás el corazón. Sin embargo, yo nunca creí eso.

— ¿Ah no?

Yu-Ri bebió un largo trago de café, antes de contestar: —No. Sé que sólo eres un presumido.

— ¡Oh! —gimió Jae-Ha— Yu-Ri, mi frágil corazón…

—Nunca, en los tres años que llevamos juntos en la preparatoria, nunca te vi seriamente con una chica. Sé que te gusta estar rodeado de chicas y tratarlas bien y que después de eso ellas se te declaran, pero nunca te he visto hacer a una chica llorar. Ni tampoco intentar algo serio con alguna de ellas.

— ¿Me has estado observando mucho, no es cierto?

—Varias veces llegué a pensar que quizá eras gay…

— ¡Yu-Ri querida!

—Pero aun no estoy segura de mi decisión final.

—Has estado imaginando muchas cosas sucias, Yu-Ri —dijo Jae-Ha, esta vez con un aire serio—. Pregúntamelo.

— ¿Preguntarte qué? —contestó ella, algo nerviosa por su actitud.

—Pregúntame si soy gay.

— ¡No hay nada de malo con ello Jae-Ha! Tampoco dije estar segura, es sólo que tienes una extraña relación con Ki-Ja y…

Jae-Ha giró su silla para mirar más de cerca y directamente a los ojos de Yu-Ri, quien aún nerviosa no pudo reaccionar.

—Pregúntamelo, Yu-Ri —cantó él.

— ¡Tengo que ir al baño! —casi gritó ella, completamente ruborizada. Jae-Ha la observó apresurarse al baño mientras la sonrisa al fin volvía a su rostro.

Yu-Ri se mojó la cara con agua varias veces, hasta que estuvo segura de que el rubor desapareció. Se arrepentía, le había dicho demasiado buscando provocarlo, pero nunca pensó que reaccionaria de _esa_ manera.

Armándose de valor, volvió a la mesa, donde él esperaba junto a Taro, comiendo un poco de pastel de chocolate.

—Lamento haber sido tan agresiva, Jae-Ha. Tu vida personal no es de mi incumbencia y ser entrometida no me sirve de nada. Perdón.

—No me molestó para nada, Yu-Ri querida, de hecho me gustaba el camino que estaban tomando nuestras preguntas. Después de todo, fui yo la que te hizo contestar, ¿No es cierto?

— ¿Qué camino te estaba gustando? Pervertido. Deberíamos dejar de jugar.

— ¿Estas segura? Después de todo, es tu turno de preguntar —dijo él, guiñándole un ojo.

Pensándolo seriamente, Yu-Ri bebió el resto de su café de un trago y enfrentó a Jae-Ha, buscando ponerlo tan incómodo como ella se sentía.

— ¿Qué te agrada de mí?

—Me gusta que eres callada, pero siempre que es necesario luchas por lo que quieres. Me gusta que no intentes complacer a todos. Me gusta que seas la única chica, además de mi mama, que ha podido callar a mi hermano.

De nuevo ruborizada, Yu-Ri escondió su rostro entre sus manos, sin siquiera intentar decirle que ella había dicho « _agradar»_ , no « _gustar»_.

—Me encanta que sabes que eres hermosa, pero aun así prefieres usar ropa cómoda antes de intentar verte increíble. Me gusta tu largo cabello negro, pero aun así hay ocasiones en las que se interpone entre el mundo y tus bellos ojos. A veces me gustaría perderme en ellos, pero tú lo haces difícil, Yu-Ri querida.

—Gracias, Jae-Ha —murmuró ella, admirando la manera en que él decía lo que se le cruzara por la mente sin dudar.

—El placer fue todo mío, querida esposa.

—Quizá… quizá es hora de que me vaya a casa, Jae-Ha. Al fin dejó de llover.

Ella hizo el intento de levantarse, pero la mano de Jae-Ha la detuvo con suavidad.

—Yu-Ri —rogó, esta vez sin ningún apodo extremadamente empalagoso—, por favor, quédate un poco más.

La chica miró sus ojos de perrito triste y por primera vez decidió hacerle caso, quedándose al menos otra media hora.

Esa media hora se alargó más de lo esperado, permitiéndole a ambos olvidarse aunque fuera un poco de que todo eso había comenzado solamente por una _tarea._

…

 **Lunes, día 8: Una familia feliz.**

Yu-Ri llegó a la clase tarde, justo cuando comenzaba, y tras disculparse tomó su lugar junto a Jae-Ha mientras un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas.

Llevaba el cabello recogido, dejando ver su bello rostro con la excepción del mechón de cabello que la caracterizaba. Jae-Ha le guiñó un ojo tan pronto como sus miradas se cruzaron.

Uno a uno sus compañeros dieron al profesor los resultados, las anécdotas y los aprendizajes de esa semana.

Soo-Won y Ki-Ja, a pesar de los problemas iniciales, habían logrado cuidar perfectamente al bebé Yu-Hon, obteniendo sus diez puntos extra gracias a su gran esfuerzo.

De igual manera, Tetora y Ayura cumplieron el reto maravillosamente, obteniendo los puntos, como Yu-Ri había esperado.

Aro y Hak no habían logrado cumplir con la tarea, Aro se excusó diciendo que el padre se había comido al bebé. Hak nunca lo negó.

Cuando fue el turno de Jae-Ha y Yu-Ri, ambos se levantaron, orgullosos de haber logrado la tarea. Justo cuando caminaban hacia el profesor, Jae-Ha tropezó con el aire y el pequeño Taro cayó al suelo, rompiéndose.

Arrodillándose, el peliverde observó a su hijo huevo muerto, y dramáticamente gritó: — ¡Taro!

En su dolor, no pudo notar la mirada de Yu-Ri, quien con fuego en la mirada, ya planeaba su venganza.

…

Horas más tarde, ella lo perseguía, dispuesta a golpearlo hasta recuperar sus diez puntos perdidos.

Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, Jae-Ha se giró y le sonrió antes de decir: —No te preocupes, cariño, podemos tener más bebes. Todos los que tú quieras.

Tras un segundo de sorpresa, Yu-Ri decidió que ella asesinaría a su " _esposo"_ esa misma tarde.

…


End file.
